


Puppy Love

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Drabble, Gen, Tranquil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the DA prompt generator - Wynne/Owain - Puppy Love</p><p>Owain harbored a secret affection for Wynne before he chose tranquility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

She remembered the brightness in his eyes, the way he used to follow her around when he was an apprentice. He'd been nervous all the time, jumping when she addressed him, mumbling to himself as he went about his studies. All the while, he'd harbored an adoration that couldn't be ignored, smiling at the older woman, memorizing arcane bits of knowledge in an attempt to impress. It created a fondness that shouldn't have found its way to her heart, though outside she remained somewhat stern and distant. He was almost cute about the whole thing.

It was always disquieting when an apprentice was made Tranquil, but this stabbed at her chest and made her feel tired, and far too old that day. He'd chosen this fate, showing more maturity than she would have credited him with, but yet she wished there was another way. His nervousness had extended to his spellwork, making it shoddy and uneven at the best of times. Part of her wished it had just been her presence that made him so jittery, but she knew that hadn't been the case.

When Owain came back, all that she remembered of him was gone. His voice, once so nervous when he spoke to her that it was punctuated with errant giggles, was now calm and steady monotone. It was a vain hope, but Wynne wanted to believe that somewhere inside of him, he'd held onto a part of his strange little crush on her, retained some of that affection. 

"Welcome to the Circle's stockroom of magical supplies. My name is Owain." He said. There was nothing in his eyes, not even the light of recognition. They were as dark and cold as the stone that surrounded them, housed and sheltered them, same as any prison.

Wynne sighed as she walked away, shaking her head in answer to Owain's greeting. She didn't need anything.


End file.
